


The Roles We Play

by foxinsocksinabox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, hinted at aokise, kasamatsu is angsting, the kikasa seems a little one-sided, up in the air if it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinsocksinabox/pseuds/foxinsocksinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he's not good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles We Play

**Author's Note:**

> pairingwise, it's complicated, ahah. sort of onesided!KiKasa, with a (not very subtle) hint of AoKise. also, timewise this is probably months late but it decided to write itself this morning so eh.

Kasamatsu Yukio is many things; Kaijou's captain and point guard, a third year with decent grades, _useless_ with girls-- but he's not a fool.

He knows he's not good enough.

It's not even about the basketball. Or well, it's not completely about the basketball.

The fact that he can never match any of the Generation of Miracles on the court is just that: fact. He'll never ever stop _trying,_ but the likes of Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi and Akashi Seijuurou are so far beyond him that it's almost funny. He's good. His team is even better. But still, when they come up against other schools that count a Miracle in their line-up, all Kasamatsu can really do is take a step back and give Kise free rein.

Their strategies have come to revolve around their own Miracle. As a captain, Kasamatsu notes the pitfalls that Kise could encounter into as a player and dedicates himself to making sure it doesn't happen. As his friend, he sees how Kise looks at _Aomine Daiki_ during the hard-fought match against Touou and can only grit his teeth helplessly against the miserable sinking feeling in his chest.

He's their captain. He's spurred them all on this far already, and he'll _keep_ spurring them to be their best, to stand proud and stone-faced against the bleakness of their crushing defeat. They'll have another chance at the Winter Cup, anyway. A last one for all the third years.

So he tells them to not let anyone see them break and lifts his own head high.

And if later Kasamatsu punches a locker so hard his knuckles split, if later his facade cracks to show the despair underneath, then he makes sure that it only happens when none of his team are around to see it.

He's their captain.

(In his mind's eye, repeating on an endless loop, is the look Kise cast at Aomine, and Kasamatsu is reminded again and again. _He's not enough_.)  
  
*  
  
But maybe.

(Kise thinks fondly of times when his muscles ache after a long practice, because it means that he's had to push himself to try harder, be faster, do _better_ , with his senpai a steady presence across the court driving him on. In quiet, melancholy moments, he remembers a hand against his head and an arm around his ribs to keep him from falling. When he feels like there's nowhere else to go but down, he thinks of a quiet conversation amidst the roar of the audience, of the conviction in the words: _'you made us proud'._ )

Maybe he _is._


End file.
